


Conversation

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Conversation, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Soulmates, holmes/watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble. My first post on this account, and, incidentally, my first foray into fanfiction. Holmes/Watson, sort of slashy but not really...</p>
<p>(This was imported from my LiveJournal, and_so_we_go. Looking back on it, it sounds like I had a lot of really big ideas that I tried to squash into 100 words. At the time, I was desperate just to post something and I still like it enough to put it here as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Title:** Conversation  
 **Author** : [](http://and-so-we-go.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://and-so-we-go.livejournal.com/)**and_so_we_go**  


  
There is no need for words between them. Not anymore, not after fifteen years' worth of fitting seamlessly together. The detective and the doctor: not opposites, not the same - they complement each other like neither expected, but nor can they picture anything else. Soulmates. They're not even old yet: they have the advantage of experience and hope for the future. That is why there is no need for words--each thought, each emotion is understood almost before it can be expressed verbally. Intimate knowledge of each other renders speech unnecessary, but that doesn't mean they don't enjoy one another's conversation.   



End file.
